Naruto's sister Sakura
by SasukePWNSNaruto
Summary: Sasuke is in love with Naruto's little sister, what will happend when he finally gives in to his desire.


This has nothing to do with the series, just a love story about Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto is Sasuke's best friend, Sasuke likes his little sister, anywho, Its been a year since I wrote a fanfict, Enjoy

-------

She was an interesting girl.  
Perfect, no. Beautiful, yes.  
You could say there where "better fish in the sea"  
And definitely curvier ones, but there was just something about her. She wasn't tall to be exact, but she was around 5'4. Taller then most girls her age. She sported long pink colored hair, that she wore up, and I constantly wished one day, she would let it hang free.. So the tips of it would easily brush her nipples in sex. She had a good-sized bust for her age, I would guess around a 32/34 B cup. She didn't have the perfect body, but it was her face that was so striking. Mostly, her eyes. She had the most breathtaking green eyes you could ever imagine, and you could not look away.......

------

This was wrong. He shouldn't be looking at her this way. She was way too young! Ohh, but it was soo hard not to stare. Its not like she was making an effort to tease and taunt him, she was just being nice.

"Hey Sasuke!"

ohh god help him.  
She had spotted him with her brother. This was becoming hard to spend time with his best friend when his sister was constantly being needed to be picked up. Why did she have to go so many places, ughh why can't her mom just do this! She sprinted words us. Her skirt slightly lifting with each step... Eh! What he can't be noticing this!

"I thought mom was picking me up.." she glanced at her phone, "At eight, not seven!"

Her shirt was a little too low... she was wearing her usual black tank, and plaid mini skirt. Some people may say it's slutty, but she doesn't make it look that way, and it's just her style... But her shirt was dangerously low. Her cute little multi-colored bra was starting to pop out....

"She was, but she got lazy, again, and I wanted to pick up Naruto real fast, and you where in the area, so get in the car."

"Ugh, finnee just lemme say bye to my friends" She replied and sprinted, once again, away to her her friends a few yards away. There that skirt went... oh and look at her ass. Shit. I need to stop thinking all together. Sakura went up to her friends, who where conveniently all guys, and hugged them. Suddenly a strange wave of envy went through me, how I longed to touch her.. crasses her, feel the curves of her little body... there I go again with the thinking.

He did NOT just do that. Now I was mad. One of the little perverts thought he could just bluntly grab her ass. Her brother saw this too... and we exchanged a glance. I know we both would have done something, if she hadn't pulled away, and smacked the shit out of him. Hmm now I have to admit, that was funny. I doubt he will try that again. But for some discussing perverted strange way, I envied him more...

As she walked this time, to the car, she cast me a... glance There was something in her eye... no not physically, but its like there was a hint of want... no. Not me. Nope I imagined it.

'Slam! And the car door was shut.

"Hey Sasuke, long time no see, ya no, I miss my almost brother.." She smiled, "You can't just come around constantly and then disappear on me." Another smile.

Hmm if she knew why I was gone. If she knew I couldn't stand watching her every move and wanted to be all over her...

"Well, Ill try to be around more often then.." I had to smile back  
Her cheeks flushed, of course... She always does that.

----

The car ride was short, and after a little while we where back at Naruto, and Sakura's house. Their mom was gone, with a little note saying she would be back by tomorrow afternoon, and that she wanted Naruto to go grocery shopping for her. Geesh their mom even made me mad.

Sakura just went into her room, and music was heard. Sounded like something from Guitar hero, I didn't know fourteen year-olds still played that. Then again, I was about to turn nineteen, and I still could beat the game easily.

"Hey man, since your going to be here for a few days, is it okay if I just get this damn shopping done real quick, and you can watch my sister" Naruto asked me

"I can just go with you, it will all go faster, and your sister is fourteen, I'm pretty sure she doesn't need a babysitter, and wouldn't she be mad if she knew you wanted me to watch her"

I cannot be in the same room, let alone house, with her alone.

"Well it's going to take me a few hours, like four hours I should say, look at this list!" He points at it, and damn it wass long. "So id just rather have you stay here okay" Naruto seriously wanted me HERE ALONE with his ONLY LITTLE sister. He underestimated me, allot. Then again he didn't know I wanted to be inside her...

"Fine.. Just hurry okay.." I Agreed.  
"Alright I'll be back in about 4 hours. Sorry man." and he left.

-----

I had walked into Sakura's room to inform her about what was going on. Her room was surprisingly clean; I've never seen the floor before. And just as I suspected, guitar hero. The game paused when I walked into the room.

"I heard the door shut, what's the deal" She asked.  
She was sprawled across her bed, how she was playing the game puzzled me, but by looking at the screen she was winning, but it was hard to tell, it was paused.

"Well your brother decided to do the grocery shopping and crap right now, so I'm stuck with you for four hours, and sadly, your stuck with me." That sounded a little harsh to me...

"Geesh, I see, sorry you're STUCK with me." She retorted Sakura didn't look very angry, just annoyed you could say. She started to get off her bed, but stumbled on something that was oblivious to me. Right before she slammed into the tile I swiftly caught her torso. My hands where on her hips, holding her up, her face inches from my neck, and palms on my toned chest.

"eehh, sorry..." She whispered.

My hand was still on her waist, and hers on my chest. Sakura looked up at me, I, down at her. We where inches from each other's faces... as she exhaled I felt her warm breath brush my lips. The temptation was too much. She looked as if she wanted to...

I kissed her.  
As my lips gently grazed her soft, slightly parted lips, she kissed back. It all turned passionate, but this was wrong, I could not do this! She was nearly five years younger then me, AND my best friends ONLY little sister. I had to even bend over a little to kiss her, and she was on her toes. I hesitantly pulled back

"This is wrong Sakura, I, WE, cant do this.." I stated softly

"But... Sasuke, i-i" She stuttered a bit, "I've liked you for a while Sasuke." She said barely audible  
"My mom wont give a rats ass, and my brother, we can deal with, Sasuke pleasee." She quietly pleaded.

Oh hell. She wants it.

On with the kiss. This time there was more force, and more passion. Now that I knew what she really thought, and wanted, I wasn't nervous. Just anxious. I would deal with Naruto later. And she was right, her mom wouldn't even care if I strapped her down and brutally raped her.. Let alone kiss her. I Gently picked her up, and placed her back on her bed, all the while keeping are lips together..

This was pure Bliss. For so long I have craved her. I have craved to touch her. Now it was here. Our lips silently moving perfectly together, our lips in sync. My hands crasses the curves of her hips, and her hand exploring my chilsled chest. I was already hard. It can't be from the lack of sex either. I had just had sex last week, so my hormones should be in check. Maybe it was she. Maybe I've just wanted this for so long, maybe she was the sexiest girl I had ever seen, and I wanted her.

I pulled our lips apart, and rested my forehead on hers. We where both breathing heavily. I looked into her deep green eyes, and gently ran my thumb along her cheekbone. I could feel her shudder underneath me. I kissed her cheekbone, her jaw line, and down her neck, and I eventually reached her collarbone. I looked up at her, and she nodded breathlessly. I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. All of her wonderful upper body was exposed to me now. I once again looked into her eyes, and she did the same.

"Sakura," I stated, "If I ever go to far, or make you feel uncomfortable, then stop me, okay I don't want to do anything that you won't want to do." and I didn't. I didn't want to make her regret what we will do, or how far we will go. I want her to love it, and love me.

"Okay..." she agreed softly.

I stroked her cheekbone again, and she smiled. I looked down at her chest. My god, she was beautiful. Her breasts just spilling slightly over her cute little bra. It had a little heart cut out of the upper right corner. This made me even harder. I kissed her lips. And we once again started moving in sync with each other's bodies. I slid my hand under her back and slightly lifted her back off the bed. As I did this she wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss further. I reached my other hand behind her back and unhooked her bra. I let her fall back onto the bed, and slid the straps off her shoulders. As my fingers slowly, and lightly went down her arms I could feel the goose bumps rising. All of the times I have had sex, this was the most passionate, and strongest I have ever had. I could honestly say I think I love this girl..

Her breasts where now pressed against my still covered chest. Sakura fumbled with the hem of my polo, and pulled it over my head. I heard her lightly gasp when she saw me shirtless. For some reason, girls loved my chest, and I often got the same reaction when I go shirtless in front of a girl.

"Sasuke.." She said  
I looked up at her  
"Yes love"  
"I want to have sex, I want you to take me, right here, right now."  
"Sasuke..." I did want to, but I didn't know if it was right...  
"Please, Sasuke, I would rather have you take it, then wait until the future, and have some guy brutally take it from me. I can trust you. I know you wont hurt me.. Too bad."

I can't say no to that now can I  
I simply responded with a kiss.  
"I will..." I confirmed.  
I kissed down her jaw line, to her neck, to her collarbone, and to the top of her breast.  
I took one of her soft pink nipples into my mouth, sucking gently... she moaned.  
"Mmm I like the sound of that" I said.  
"Don't stopp" She moaned. I immediately continued with the other nipple, softly squeezing the other. Her moaning increased, and made me hotter. I wanted more. My hard-on was uncomfortably pressing into her thigh. I would take my pants off, but I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to help from entering her right then and there. But I wanted this to be the best experience of her life, and truthfully, I was getting just as much out of this as she was. I gently bit the tip of her nipple  
"Oh, Sasuke" she moaned  
Each of her nipples where erect now, so I kissed down her stomach, and dipped my toung into her belly button. My hand reached her skirt and pulled it down. I now kissed her full on the mouth.

"Take your hair out." I told her. I wanted to see its length, and beauty. As she did, a sea of pink curls came down her shoulders, strands brushing her erect nipples, just as I had assumed. I wondered if her hair was naturally, coincidently this rich amber color that marched perfectly with her name, or if it was died.

"Are you wet" I asked, knowing I could simply reach down, and find out for myself.

"uhmm.. no" She said simply. I thought she would be. If she is, she'll experience her first orgasim in about five.  
"Hmm well if you are, then give me five, you about to get your first 'O' baby."  
she just looked at me, somewhat doubtfully. Ha. she doubted my abilities.  
I kissed down her body again, and got to her tiny little thong. I was completely down her body, my head at her closed legs. I slid her thong down her long smooth legs, and spread her open with my elbows. Oh god this view was amazing. Seeing her spread open for me was just amazing. I spread apart her lips with my thumbs

"You look wet.." I slid my index finger from her virgin hole, to her clit. "You feel wet." "god you even smell wet" She smelt so sweet. I wanted to taste her, I had to taste her. I slid my index finger into her. My thumb made small circular movements on her now-sensitive clit. She was a moaner. Oh how I loved moaners... Her breathing inclined, and I knew she was close.

"Ohhh, Sasuke, sasuke.. ohh SASUKEE"  
I kept the same steady pace. She arched her back, and shuddered. she was in extreme erotica pleasure, and I kept my pace steady. Her body rocked with the multiple orgasms she was having. Once it was over, her breathing was heavy. I slowly made my way back up, making a tail along her torso, to her lips.

"How was that babe" I asked.  
her breathing was still heavy  
"Oh. my. god." was all she managed.  
"good. and I'm still not done." I said and winked.

I assumed my earlier position, in-between her legs. I kissed her lips, and spread her legs even wider with my elbows. This time with the top of my tongue I traced my previous path, from her virgin hole, to her clit. I slowly sucked on her clit as her breathing increased. I then slid my tongue back down to her virgin hole, and dug down with my tongue as deep as I could, all the while still rubbing her clit with my upper lip. I continued this for a little, and then went to her clit, and as her breathing became even more ragged, I gently bit her clit, and triggered another orgasm, but as I was still sucking on her clit, I slid my finger into her, and move in, and out. She arched her back, and this time screamed my name;

"Sasuke!!!"

Oh how I loved that. As her body was still rocking from the intense orgasm, I quickly took off my pants, and boxers. I always carried a condom in my back pocket, so I quickly slid it on. I wanted inside her, I had to be inside her. I want her to be wrapped around me, I want her warmth all around me. She was still in the same orgasm, and I stuck my head on her lips, and slid my hands under her back, and lifted her body up to me. I looked her deep in the eyes, and pushed. She was tight, oh so very tight, and I was roughly about seven/eight inches. Some people push slowly when taking a girls virginity, but it tears her more slowly... like ripping off a band aid at an extremely slow pace, but if you do it quickly, it doesn't hurt as bad. So I rammed myself into her. Breaking her hymen. I didn't go all in, but just enough to break her. I then put myself completely inside her, and hugged her tight. The pleasure from the orgasim had lessened the pain, as I had hoped , but she was still hurting. I looked at her, and kissed her, and started to pull out, and then in. She soon started to thrust her hips towards mine, and I started going deeper, and faster. Moving in perfect sync, our bodies joining as one in this sexual experience. Our breathing grew ragged, our thrusts more complete, I soon hit the right spot, and she shuttered. It was hard keeping myself from Cumming right then and there, but I stayed hard until her body shuddered, once again, with pleasure. Continuing until the orgasim was over, and I then let myself cum.

I had pulled out of her and laid down. She had rested her chest upon mine, still breathing heavily. we sat there for a few, and then I laid her head on the soft pillow, disposed of the condom, and dressed her, and then me. We pulled the blanket over ourselves, and fell asleep, without exchanging words, we knew, we had found the ones we loved.


End file.
